La princesse et le Révolutionnaire
by KiwiDeL'Espace
Summary: Nous sommes à la veille de la Révolution. Le peuple gronde. Vivi est une jeune princesse, dont le rêve le plus cher est de vivre, de vivre et de découvrir le monde. Son périple débutera lorsqu'elle rencontrera Sabo, un jeune révolutionnaire prêt à tout pour sa liberté. /UA\
1. Chapter 1

Tadam ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction, un peu plus sérieuse -faut pas trop compter sur moi pour ça- avec un paring pas DU TOUT utilisé. Je me suis dis, pourquoi pas ? Changer la cage de mon cochon d'inde me donne de bonnes idées, parfois.

Allez, enjoy !

* * *

Nous sommes à la veille de la Révolution. Le peuple est en colère, il veut plus de droits, plus de pouvoir. La monarchie absolue ne peut pas lui offrir cela. La Révolution est en marche.

Louis XVI, roi de France, ne cèderait ses pouvoirs pour rien au monde. Sa fille, Vivi, se retrouve au milieu de cette guerre civile.

Enfermée dans sa prison dorée, ses occupations se comptaient sur les doigts de la main: Dormir, manger, étudier, observer. Des activités très intéressantes, en somme.

Tout le monde rêverait de pouvoir manger jusqu'à s'en exploser le ventre, de porter les bijoux les plus coûteux, de diriger un pays. Mais Vivi ne dirigera jamais un pays. Elle le savait. La jeune fille était condamnée à épouser un vieil homme pervers, qui la prendrait pour un objet, mais dont la maîtresse lui plaira plus.

Vivi serait invisible. Fille de roi, elle n'en était pas fière.

Mais pour elle, tout cela était fade. Ce n'était pas une vie. La vie, c'est de faire ce que l'on veut, quand on veut, de pouvoir rigoler sans retenue, de pouvoir manger comme un porc. De vivre, tout simplement. Pas de rester enfermée toute la journée, à apprendre le protocole par cœur, à aller à des festivités sans importance.

Son rêve le plus cher, pouvoir vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait, sans être suivie et enfermée toute la journée.

Une nuit elle quitta discrètement ses appartements pour aller soudoyer quelques restes à la cuisine. On la nourrissait comme un moineau, _"pour qu'elle ait une taille fine"_, selon sa mère.

Oui, bien sûr, tout le monde y croit. Superbe excuse.

Sa chevelure bleue relevée en chignon, son visage éclairé par quelques bougies, et sa robe de nuit blanche faisaient tâche au milieu du couloir sombre dans lequel elle marchait, hésitante.

La princesse vit une ombre passer. Elle n'était déjà pas rassurée, de part la grandeur du château, et du fait qu'il lui est formellement interdit de se promener la nuit.

Et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter une raison de plus pour qu'elle se décide à faire demi-tour.

Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

La jeune femme avançait à présent d'un pas assuré, pressé, se répétant que ce n'était rien, surement un oiseau. Ou une branche d'arbre. Ce n'était rien. Absolument rien.

L'ombre repassa devant elle. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put se retenir de questionner cet étrange phénomène :

**-Qui est-ce ?**

Sa voix était tremblante, pas du tout assurée. La peur transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle, Diana, surprotégée depuis l'enfance, n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de se retrouver confrontée à ce genre de situation.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Seul le sifflement du vent lui répondit. La princesse royale voulut avancer plus vite, enfin arriver à cette maudite cuisine, enfin avoir quelque chose dans le ventre, pour pouvoir aller se cacher sous ses beaux draps de soie. Pour se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais tout cela n'arrivera pas.

La bleue se sentit tirée en arrière par un bras puissant, tandis que l'autre alla étouffer son cri de surprise. Elle se retrouvait plaquée contre le torse d'un inconnu. Quelle situation gênante ! Elle ne put lui faire remarquer, tellement sa main était pressée contre sa bouche. Un couteau vint se glisser au niveau de sa gorge.

**-Que fait la princesse, seule, au beau milieu de la nuit ? **Susurra son kidnappeur,** ce n'est pas convenable, pour une jeune fille de votre rang...**

_"Par tous les diables, qui est-il ?" _pensa rageusement la jeune femme. Elle tenta de se débattre, sans succès. Son agresseur la tenait d'une poigne de fer, ne la laissant faire aucun mouvement.

**-Si je vous lâche, promettez-moi de ne pas crier**. Fit la voix posée de l'homme.

Vivi acquiesça, et l'inconnu consentit à la lâcher. Elle se retourner le fixant de ses yeux noisettes. Son visage était en partie masqué par un chapeau haut de forme, laissant ses deux yeux découverts, l'ombre cachant le reste. Ils étaient d'une couleur semblable à celle du ciel. Une couleur rafraichissante. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour gronder cet importun, mais il fut plus rapide:

**-Dîtes-moi, ****Princesse,** il insista sur son titre,** quel est votre plus grand rêve ? Vous semblez si malheureuse ici... je vous observe depuis un bon moment vous savez.**

Mais c'est quoi cette question ? Il la kidnappait presque, et maintenant c'est presque s'ils prenaient un thé ensemble, c'est fou !

**-Mais qui êtes-vous, nom de Dieu ?! **

**-C'est malpoli de répondre à une question par une autre question...**

Il l'énervait au plus haut point. Il se fichait d'elle, la rabaissait, et elle ne savait même pas qui il était. Rahh !

**-Vivre.**

**-Hum ? Votre cœur bat, si je ne me trompe, **se moqua ouvertement l'inconnu

**-Vivre libre, découvrir la vraie vie, sans tous ces pots de colle qui me gâchent la vie. Tout simplement.**

Derrière sa capuche, l'homme esquissa un sourire. Elle lui rappelait lui, quand il était plus jeune. Sa soif de liberté était telle qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à partir de chez lui, comme un voleur.

**-Je m'appelle Sabo, je suis un révolutionnaire**, se présenta-t-il, ôtant son chapeau.

Il savait qu'il prenait des risques en se présentant ainsi, mais peu importe.

Un révolutionnaire ?! Dans quelle affaire s'était-elle encore fourrée ?! La voyant paniquer, Sabo esquissa de nouveau un sourire.

**-Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, vous savez. Je vais même vous donner un choix. Voulez-vous rester ici, à moisir votre vie durant, ou venir avec moi, renverser cette monarchie et découvrir le monde ?**

Vivi resta bouche bée. Se trouvant devant un choix Cornélien, elle ne put que voir ce que chaque choix lui apporterai;

Soit elle restait au château, vivait dans sa cage dorée, suivant les règles mises en place par le Roi et se pliant à sa volonté, mais conservait ses privilèges, sa fortune et ses connaissances, au risque de perdre beaucoup durant la révolution à venir.

Soit elle partait avec ce parfait inconnu, découvrirait le monde, ferait ce qu'elle voulait, mais en trahissant son père et tous les nobles de la cour, se privant ainsi de ses privilèges.

Son choix était fait. Depuis le début. Elle le savait.

La jeune princesse regarda Sabo dans les yeux, tandis que celui-ci attendait patiemment sa réponse.

**-Je viens avec vous.**

Le révolutionnaire ne put retenir un énorme sourire, et prit Vivi par le bras afin de l'entrainer dehors.

**-Alors allons-y ! Je vous ferai découvrir la vie, la vraie ! **

Fini les chichis de princesse, les belles robes et les beaux bijoux. Elle entrait dans la cour des grands.

**Maintenant.**

* * *

Voilà, le début d'une nouvelle fiction. Alors pour les expressions bizarres et vieilles, je vous rappelle que nous somme en 1789, et que l'on disait pas encore** "wesh wesh t'as de l'herbe ?"**

Vos Impressions ?


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Et le chapitre est arrivé, tout chaud, tout prêt ! J'ai du temps devant moi, en ce moment ! J'ai dû faire des tonnes de recherches historiques pour vous écrire ce genre de truc, et cette fiction comportera une dizaine de chapitres environ, je pense.

**_J'ai une question:_ Un happy-end, ou le contraire ?**

Bref.

Lizaz: Si t'es toujours là, manifeste-toi ! (bon, je sais pas si quelqu'un passera voir cette relique, enfait...)

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages, et la période historique ne m'appartiennent pas, moi je fais du bizutage bizarre entre les deux.

* * *

La princesse avait cru que tout cela serait facile. Vivre normalement, comme le reste du peuple, loin de toutes ces étiquettes, à l'abri des mariages arrangés. Elle croyait encore au conte de fée. A la magie du monde des rêves.

Son retour sur terre fut brutal.

Sabo l'avait entrainée au fin fond de la ville de Versailles, au milieu des odeurs putrides de poisson et de chair décomposée. Là où les rats se promenaient dans la rue, où les bonnes femmes jetaient leurs sceaux pleins de pisse, où des rires gras faisaient écho toute la journée. Vivi fronça le nez, plissa les yeux. L'odeur lui était presque insupportable, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, ses pieds la faisaient souffrir. Et pourtant, personne ne s'intéressaient à eux, tous le nez plongé dans leurs occupations respectives. L'un lavait le linge, l'autre était surement au marché. Pourtant, elle était en simple chemise de nuit, entrainée par un inconnu au visage sombre à travers les rues de Versailles.  
La bleu dévisageait chacune des personnes qu'elle voyait, atterrée par la crasse sur le visage des habitants, terrassée par leurs gestes mélancoliques, répétés à longueur de journée. Les femmes, les cheveux relevés, la mine déconfite, les mains calleuses, frottaient avec énergie leur linge, nettoyaient leur petit bout de chez soi, ou restaient simplement là, à regarder dans le vide. Les hommes étaient eux aussi à la tâche, vendant, marchandant, discutant. Le rôle des femmes était certes plus dur, mais ce sont leurs maris qui ramenaient de quoi manger.

Des enfants se couraient derrières, pleins de crasse, riant aux éclats. Ils se lançaient de la boue, jouaient avec de simples bâtons. Vivi aurait presque sourit si le spectacle n'avait pas été aussi épouvantable. Cette pauvreté l'attristait, elle qui n'était jamais sortie de sa cage dorée.

**-Ne les dévisagez pas**, lui murmura l'encapuchonné.

L'ancienne princesse détourna aussitôt le regard, se concentrant sur ses pieds... nus. Sanglants. La chair arrachée. Les ongles cassés. Combien de temps avaient-ils courus ?

* * *

Plusieurs rues plus tard, la bleue ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, et se faisait presque trainer. L'homme ralentit le rythme et rentra dans une maison. La porte grinça avant de s'ouvrir péniblement. La pièce n'était éclairée que par la lueur d'une bougie. Enfin, il lâcha prise sur son poignet, et Vivi pu reprendre son souffle.

**-Sabo ? C'est toi ?**

Une ombre se détacha des autres pour se diriger vers les deux jeunes gens. Vivi ne pouvait voir son visage, mais le révolutionnaire semblait la connaitre. C'était une jeune femme d'environ une vingtaine d'année, aux cheveux châtains.

**-Oui Koala, je reviens du château**, fit-il en enlevant son chapeau, puis continua, **Vivi, je te présente Koala, une révolutionnaire, Koala, Vivi, ex-princesse.**

**-Enchantée**

Vivi tendit la main, mais l'hôte la dévisagea. Elle laissa son bras retomber contre son corps. La princesse n'était visiblement pas la bienvenue.

**-Pourquoi tu l'as ramenée, sans me consulter ?!**

**-Écoute je n'ai pas tout le temps besoin de-**

**-Bien sûr que si !** s'écria la jeune femme,** tu te rends compte que l'on va avoir tout le monde à nos trousses ? IL ne va pas être content de savoir que tu a soi-disant rallié la princesse ! Qui te dis que c'est pas un piège ? Qui te dis que-**

Le blond la coupa:

**-Je sais ce que je fais.**

**-T'as intérêt à savoir ce que tu fais,** soupira l'autre, **comment on va faire maintenant ? Ses cheveux bleus ne passent pas inaperçus !** elle continua, en pointant Vivi du doigt**, et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si on la découvre ici ! Essaie aussi de corriger son attitude... les gens vont se douter de quelque chose, sinon. **

Et elle partit comme elle était venue. Vivi eut un sourire gêné, c'est vrai que sa couleur de cheveux ne lui permettait pas grand chose... L'homme à coté d'elle soupira fortement.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est souvent comme ça, avec les nouveaux, mais elle est gentille au fond. Bon c'est sûr que ça va être plus compliqué avec une princesse, mais on va faire avec. Je vais te faire un "relooking express" **

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **

**-Une expression qui nous vient de nos amis les anglais,** expliqua-t-il en toussotant au mot "amis", **je vais faire en sorte qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas.** Il la regarda de haut en bas. **On a de la chance, tu fais la même taille que Koala !**

Il l'entraina à sa suite au premier étage. Elle ne sut si elle devait être chanceuse ou non.

* * *

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, pinçant les lèvres. Elle n'était plus reconnaissable, une perruque noir tombant sur ses épaules, cachant ses cheveux bleus, un haut bleu/vert abimé, et un corsaire qui ne montrait que ses mollets. Elle était pieds nus. Eux aussi , commençaient à devenir sales et abimés. Pas si mal, comme déguisement. Enfin, cela ne remplacera jamais ce qu'elle a connu. Sabo revint dans la pièce, et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire:

**-Je suis le meilleur pour camoufler,** fit-il sans aucune modestie, **mais je préfère tes vrais cheveux...**

Vivi rougit, ne sachant pas quoi dire, se tût, mais son ventre parla à sa place. Le révolutionnaire explosa de rire, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ne manger que deux fois par jour.

**-On a encore du pain si tu veux.**

Il la fit manger et s'installa en face d'elle. C'est maintenant qu'il allait rire. Voir la jeune femme manger du pain, sans couverts ! C'était une première pour elle. Et franchement, on ne pouvait faire plus maladroit. Elle découpait de petits bouts et les mettait un à un dans la bouche. Elle en avait encore jusqu'à Noël.

**-Mors dedans, c'est plus facile.**

Il savait bien que c'était difficile pour elle de s'accoutumer à ça. Elle devait s'adapter à un tout autre style de vie.

**\- Je, mais, Vous...**

**-Tutoie-moi,** il continua sur sa lancée, autant lui dire de suite,** tutoie tous ceux que tu croises, sauf les chevaliers et les nobles. Et dans la rue, ne marche pas droite comme un piquet, fais comme tout le monde. Fini les bonnes manières, les étiquettes.**

Vivi enregistra les informations une par une, pour pouvoir les appliquer. En fait, ce n'était pas si simple !

Le soir venu, elle se comportait à peu près comme le devait une simple femme du peuple. Sauf son langage, qui était resté un peu trop riche. Son 'professeur' était parti se coucher, lorsque Koala était rentré, il y a de cela une demi-heure. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée depuis ce moment-là.

L'ex-princesse pensait à sa nouvelle vie, Koala s'occupait de ranger un peu l'habitat. Enfin, elle tourna la tête vers la nouvellement brune.

**-Sabo a fait du bon boulot. Tu sais, tu as de la chance que ce soit lui qui t'ai récupéré. Si cela avait été un autre, tu serais déjà morte, maintenant, et ce depuis longtemps.**

De quoi faire froid dans le dos de notre petite protégée. Pourtant, elle se risqua à poser une question, à cette femme qui ne l'appréciait pas le moins du monde:

**-Pourquoi ?**

La femme au visage enfantin (oui Vivi a enfin pu voir son visage) eu un rictus nerveux:

**-Comment dire... Sabo est...hum... Un noble en cavale ? C'est lui le plus à même de t'apprendre à te comporter normalement.**

Vivi fut sous le choc. C'est donc pour cela qu'il avait de si bonnes manières, (comparé aux hommes dans la rue...) qu'il savait à l'avance quoi lui dire, quoi lui reprocher. Il était aussi passé par là.

Mais pourquoi était-il parti ? Avait-il eu besoin, lui aussi, d'une liberté qu'il n'avait pas ?

Une voix la coupa de ses pensées:

**-Tu devrais aller dormir. Demain, nous partons. Ici c'est trop dangereux.**

Sa nouvelle vie ? Elle ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Elle alla se coucher sur son lit se paille improvisé, toujours en proie à ses pensées.

* * *

Enfin, le nouveau chapitre ! Youhou ! Bref, enfait, j'étais bloquée sur plusieurs choses xD du genre, la couleur de ses cheveux. Je trouvais nul par des teintures. Donc je lui ai mis une perruque. Ensuite, Koala. Au départ ça devait être un mec hyper désagréable, mais je la préfère, pas vous ?

J'aime bien le 'relooking express' personnellement, mettre des références comme ça...

Bref, j'attends vos avis ! (Des reviews pour motiver l'au- AIE ! Qui a lancé cette patate ?!)


End file.
